Mayumi Tanaka
Mayumi Tanaka (田中 真弓, born January 15, 1955) is a Japanese voice actress from Tokyo currently affiliated with Aoni Production. She voiced Ryuunosuke Fujinami in Urusei Yatsura, Koenma in Yu Yu Hakusho, Pazu in Laputa: Castle in the Sky, and Monkey D. Luffy in One Piece. Not only that she voices Kuririn, Yajirobe and Fortuneteller Baba in Dragon Ball. Mayumi also voices Kanna Kirishima in the Sakura Wars series, the titular role of TwinBee in Konami's shoot-'em-up series TwinBee, and MegaMan Volnutt in the Mega Man Legends series and related Capcom crossovers. She received the Kazue Takahashi Award at the 5th Seiyu Awards. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *3x3 Eyes (OVA) – Meixing Long (Eps. 3-4) *Akuma kun (TV) – Hiroshi (Ep. 20) *Anime Himitsu no Hanazono (TV) – Dickon *Anime Sanjushi (TV) – Jean *Anime Sanjushi Aramis no Boken (movie) – Jean *Area 88 (OVA) – Young Satoru Kanzaki *Arion (movie) – Seneca *Astro Boy (1980 version) – Boy 1 (Ep. 49), Classmate B (Ep. 37), Naoto (E.p 4), Suzu (Ep. 31) & Takashi (Ep. 47) *The Bears' School (movie) – Katie's Dad *Bio Armor Ryger (TV) – Daiga Ken & Ken Taiga *Black Jack (TV) – Taichi (Karte 32) *Blue Blink (TV) – Additional Voice *Bonobono (1995) – Sho Neechan *Bug tte Honey (TV) – Prince Anton *Butsu Zone (OVA) – Jizou Kun *Castle in the Sky (movie) – Pazu *Cho Mashin Eiyūden Wataru (TV) – Wataru Homurabe *Cooking Master Boy (TV) – Mao *Cooking Papa (TV) – Osamu *Cool Cool Bye (OVA) – Flene *Cyborg Kuro chan (TV) – Fuchs/Shisuka *Dasshu Kappei (TV) – Kappei *Dirty Pair (TV) – Prince Heace (Ep. 10) *Doctor Chichibuyama (TV) – Cicada *Doraemon Nobita's Animal Planet (movie) – Chippo *Dr. Slump (TV) – Gameo, Ryota & Youta *Dragon Ball (TV) – Kuririn, Yajirobe & Jelly (Ep. 128) *Dragon Ball Z (TV) – Krilin, Yajirobe, Sno (Ep. 285) & Fortuneteller Baba (Eps. 190-291) *Dragon Ball GT (TV) – Kuririn, Suhogoro & Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) – Kuririn, Fortuneteller Baba & Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Super (TV) – Krilin, Fortuneteller Baba & Yajirobe *Dragon Ball movie 2 – Kuririn *Dragon Ball movie 3 – Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z movie 8 – Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z movie 9 – Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z movie 10 – Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z movie 11 – Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z movie 14 – Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z movie 5 – Kuririn & Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (movie 1) – Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (movie 12) – Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (movie 4) – Kuririn & Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' (movie 15) – Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (movie 7) – Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: The History Of Trunks (special) – Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (movie 6) – Kuririn & Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (movie 3) – Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (movie 2) – Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (movie 13) – Kuririn & Minoshia *Dragon Ball: Goku's Fire Fighting Regiment (special) – Krillin *Dragon Ball: Yo! The Return of Son Goku and Friends!! (ONA) – Krillin *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Chō Collaboration Special!! – Krillin & Monkey D. Luffy *ESPer Mami (TV) – Additional Voice *The File of Young Kindaichi (TV) – Yayoi Muranishi *Fire Tripper (OVA) – Shu *Gaiking: Legend of Daikū-maryū (TV 2/2005) – Daiya Tsuwabuki *Game Center Arashi (TV) – Additional Voice *Ganbare! Odenkun (TV) – Kamisama *Gatapishi (TV) – Heita Heino *Gegege no Kitarō (TV 5/2007) – Nurikabe Nyoubou & Kemedama (Ep. 44) *Gegege no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!! (movie) as Nurikabe Nyoubou *Gekijō-ban Anime Nintama Rantaro Ninjutsu Gakuen Zenin Shutsudō! no Dan (movie) as Kirimaru Settsuno *Gekisō! Rubenkaiser (TV) as Ryouko Takagi (debut role) *Giant Gorg (TV) as Yuu Tagami *Glitter Force Doki Doki (TV) as Ira *Gokū no Kōtsū Anzen (special) as Kuririn *Gongitsune (movie) as Gon *Grimm Masterpiece Theater (TV) – Additional Voice *Gu-Gu Ganmo (movie) as Hanpeita Tsunoda *Gu-Gu Ganmo (TV) as Hanpeita *Guru Guru Town Hanamaru-kun (TV) as Shimao *Hanada Shōnen-shi (TV) as Hisae Hanada *Happy Lucky Bikkuriman (TV) as Aki Benzai *Hatarakids My Ham Gumi (TV) as Merry (Ep. 16) *Heisei Tensai Bakabon (TV) – Additional Voice *Hero Bank (TV) as Būchokkin *Idol Tenshi Yōkoso Yōko (TV) as Daruma yuki (Ep. 19) *In The Beginning - The Bible Stories (TV) as Roco *Itadakiman (TV) as Itadakiman (Kūsaku Magota) *Jankenman (TV) as Atchimuitehoihoi *Jankenman: Kaijudaikessen (OVA) as Atchimuitehoihoi *Jikū Bōken Nūmamonjaa (OVA) as Mamo (Kilwala) *Kagaku Ninja-Tai Gatchaman F (TV) – Additional Voice *Kaiketsu Zorori (TV) as Meiko-San *Kaze no Matasaburo (OAV) as Saburo Takada *Kekkaishi (TV) as 10-year-old Gen (Ep. 31); Gaccho (Ep. 18); Tokiko Yukimura; Tokiko's Shinigami *Kimba the White Lion (TV 1/1965) as Keruru *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kamearikouen-mae Hashutsujo (TV) as Kankichi Ryotsu (young) *Lil' Red Riding Hood Cha-Cha (OVA) as Obaa-sama *Lupin III: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (special) as Neonachirida *Lupin the 3rd: Bye Bye, Lady Liberty (special) as Micheal *MAPS (OAV 1987) as Gen Tokishima *Marude Dameo (TV) as Boro *Mashin Eiyūden Wataru (TV) as Ikusabe Wataru *Mashin Eiyūden Wataru 2 (TV) as Wataru *Mashin Eiyūden Wataru: Sōkaizan Eiyū Densetsu (OVA) as Ikusabe Wataru *Mashin Eiyuden Wataru: Warinaki Toki no Monogatari (OVA) as Ikusabe Wataru *Master of Epic: The Animation Age (TV) as Elmony (male) *Meiken Lassie (TV) as Collin *Meitantei Holmes: Aoi Ruby no Maki / Kaitei no Zaihō no Maki (movie) as Detective Restaurant's Daughter ("Treasure at the Bottom of the Ocean" chapter); Polly ("Blue Ruby" chapter) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (OVA) as Casval Rem Deikun (young) *Moeyo Ken (OVA) as Nekomaru *Moeyo Ken (TV) as Nekomaru *Mojako (TV) as Mojara *Mori no Tonto-tachi (TV) as Mauri *Mori no Yōki na Kobito-tachi: Berufi to Rirubitto (TV) as Lillibit *Nangoku Shounen Papuwa-kun (TV) as Papuwa *New Grimm Masterpiece Theater (TV) as Rudolf (Ep. 12) *Night on the Galactic Railroad (movie) as Giovanni *Nintama Rantaro (TV) as Kirimaru *Nobara no Julie (TV) as Heinrich *Odenkun (TV) as Kami-sama *One Piece (TV) as Chopper Imposter; Monkey D. Luffy; Oars *One Piece "3D2Y" Ace no Shi wo Koete! Luffy Nakama to no Chikai (special) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece 3D: Mugiwara Chase (movie) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Episode of East Blue: Luffy to 4-nin no Nakama no Daibōken (special) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Episode of Luffy: Hand Island no Bōken (special) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Episode of Merry: Mō Hitori no Nakama no Monogatari (special) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Episode of Nami: Kōkaishi no Namida to Nakama no Kizuna (special) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Episode of Sabo (special) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Film Gold (movie) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Film Strong World (movie 10) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Film Z (movie) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Jidaigeki Special: Luffy Oyabun Torimonocho as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Special – Adventure of Nebulandia as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Special: Adventure in the Ocean's Navel as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (movie 6) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Chinjō Shima no Chopper Ōkoku (movie 3) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Dead End (movie 4) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Django's Dance Carnival (movie) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Dream Soccer King! (movie) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Episode of Chopper - The Miracle Winter Cherry Blossom (movie 9) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Glorious Island (special) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Heart of Gold (special) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Mega Mecha Soldier of Karakuri Castle (movie 7) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Nejimaki Shima no Bōken (movie 2) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! (special) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Protect! The Last Great Stage (special) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Romance Dawn Story (special) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Take Aim! The Pirate Baseball King (movie) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: The Curse of the Sacred Sword (movie 5) as Luffy D. Monkey *One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventure in Alabasta (movie 8) as Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: The Movie as Monkey D. Luffy *Ore wa Chokkaku (TV) as Terumasa *Osomatsu-kun (TV 2) as Chibita *(The) Piano Forest (movie) as Shiraishi *Pokémon (TV) as Rougela (Ep. 39) *Pokemon - Pikachu's PikaBoo (movie) as Yogirasu *Porfy no Nagai Tabi (TV) as Guido *Pro Golfer Saru (TV) as Dimple; Kankurou *Ranpou (TV) as Chuutaro *Red Baron (TV) as Steven Spinnberg (Ep. 25) *Robin Hood no Daibōken (TV) as Much *Robotan (TV) as Kiko (Remake Version) *Rurouni Kenshin (TV) as Yutaro Tsukayama *Sailor Moon SuperS (TV) as Robert (Ep. 143) *Sakura Taisen: Sumire (OVA) as Kanna Kirishima *Sakura Wars (OVA) as Kanna Kirishima *Sakura Wars (TV) as Kanna Kirishima *Sakura Wars 2 (OVA) as Kanna Kirishima *Sakura Wars: The Movie as Kanna Kirishima *Sasuga no Sarutobi (TV) as Ninja Pig *Sherlock Hound (TV); Polly *Shin Mashin Eiyūden Wataru: Mashinzan-hen (OVA) as Ikusabe Wataru *Shiroi Kiba White Fang Monogatari (special) as Mit-sah *(The) Slayers Evolution-R (TV) as Uppy *Sorcerer Hunters (TV) as boy (Ep 17) *Soreike! Anpanman (TV) as Hinotamakozou; Korokke Kid; Masuzushiman *Space Brothers (TV) as Nanba's Mother (28 episodes) *Speed Racer (US live-action movie) as Spirtle *Talking Head (hybrid movie) as Shijimi *Tezuka Osamu Story: I Am Son-Goku (movie) as Son Gokū *Tondemo Senshi Muteking (TV) as Taro (Ep. 46) *Toriko (TV) as Monkey D. Luffy (Eps. 1, 51) *Tottemo! Luckyman (TV) as Luckyman / Youichi Tsuitenai *Transformers: The Movie (U.S.) as Daniel Witwicky *Twin Bee Paradise (OVA) as Twinbee *Uchū Kyōdai #0 (movie) as Mayumi Nanba; Nanba's Mother *Ulysses 31 (TV) as Nono (Nagoya TV) *Urashiman (TV) as Jitanda *Urusei Yatsura (TV) as Ryuunosuke Fujinami *Urusei Yatsura OVA Series as Ryuunosuke Fujinami *Urusei Yatsura: Always My Darling (movie) as Ryuunosuke *Urusei Yatsura: Beautiful Dreamer (movie) as Ryuunosuke Fujinami *Urusei Yatsura: Remember My Love (movie) as Ryuunosuke *Urusei Yatsura: The Final Chapter (movie) as Ryuunosuke Fujinami *Ushio & Tora (TV) as Tokijun (Ep. 20); Tokisaka (Eps. 19-20) *Ushio & Tora (TV 2) as Tokijun; Tokisaka *Violence Jack (OVA) as Sabu *Warau Salesman (TV); Mitero Imani (Ep. 100) *Wonder Beat Scramble (TV) as Susumu *Yakitate!! Japan (TV) as Katsuo Umino; Yuuko Motohashi *YAT Anshin! Uchu Ryokou 2 (TV) as John (Ep. 11) *Yattodetaman (TV) – Additional Voice *Yu Yu Hakusho The Movie: Poltergeist Report as Koenma *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho (OVA) as Koenma *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Koenma *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie as Koenma *Z-Mind (OVA) as Umeno *Zatch Bell (TV) as Robnos (Ep. 16) Anime Films Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Battle Stadium D.O.N – Monkey D. Luffy *Bokan Desu yo – Itadakiman *Bokan GoGoGo – Itadakiman *Dragon Ball Origins – Krillin *Dragon Ball Origins 2 – Krillin *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo – Krilin & Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z – Krillin *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Krillin & Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Krillin *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Krillin & Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Krillin *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Krillin & Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Krillin & Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Krillin *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Krillin *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Krillin *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Krillin *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Krillin *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Krillin *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Krillin *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Krillin *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 – Krillin *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Krillin & Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Krillin *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Krillin *Super Dragon Ball Z – Krillin *DreamMix TV World Fighters – Twinbee *J-Stars Victory Vs+ – Monkey D. Luffy & Luckyman *Mega Man Legends – Rock Volnutt *Mega Man Legends 2 – Rock Volnutt *Namco X Capcom – Zouna & Rock Volnutt *Fighting for One Piece – Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Burning Blood – Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Grand Battle – Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Grand Battle! 3 – Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Pirate Warriors – Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Pirate Warriors 2 – Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 – Monkey D. Luffy & Oars *One Piece Pirates Carnival – Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Unlimited Adventure – Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Unlimited World Red – Monkey D. Luffy *Sakura Wars – Kanna Kirishima *Sakura Wars In Hot Blood – Kanna Kirishima *Sakura Wars Is Paris Burning – Kanna Kirishima *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Ultimate All Stars – Rock Volnutt Quotes :About Dragon Ball Super *"Krillin was invited to the Tournament of Power and sure…was very…active…Meanwhile, Yamcha wasn’t invited at all…I apologized to Toru Furuya: “It would’ve been nice if Krillin had asked ‘what about Yamcha?’. *"Even after dropping out, he cheered on the others: “18-san!” “Goku!”…He’s really the strongest out of all the ordinary Earthlings without special abilities, and he excels at supporting others. He cares for his family, cares for his wife…As you can tell from the battle with Ribrianne, the power of Krillin and 18’s love wins out against any other couple! Dragon Ball Super shows that they definitely won’t lose…that’s all Krillin needs". :Highlights of the Final Episode *"But moving on to the final episode and its highlights…Freeza’s battle is really amazing…and so is Krillin’s brother-in-law 17…I won’t spoil anything, but please cheer on all of the remaining warriors. Still, from Krillin’s perspective, he was killed once before by Freeza (laughs), so he can’t voice his feelings…When Goku went to invite Freeza to the Tournament of Power, he had mixed emotions…But Freeza is a very charming character. Vegeta is like that too; they’re appealing because they’re not upfront about their feelings. Krillin is very upfront. But that’s what’s good about him…I think Krillin beats Goku and Vegeta when it comes to his love for his family!" :A Message to the Fans *"Oh, I ended up talking about Krillin again. Anyway, though this is the climax to the Universe Survival arc, Dragon Ball will definitely keep on going, so this doesn’t really feel like the final episode. The TV anime may end, but there’s still the movie and games…I think it’ll be back again before too long!". Knownable Roles *'Koenma' in Yu Yu Hakusho *'Monkey D. Luffy' in One Piece *'Kuririn' in Dragon Ball *'Yajirobe' in Dragon Ball *'Fortuneteller Baba' in Dragon Ball Trivia *Her bloodtype is A. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES